Lo Que Soy
by nabillaalala'abil'97
Summary: Sakura dan Sasuke adalah sahabat,akan tetapi apa yang terjadi jika sasuke hilang ingatan?  apa yang akan sakura lakukan agar membuat ingatan sasuke pulih?just oneshot!warning:ga jelas,aneh...RnR


Disclaimer : Naruto- Masashi Kishimoto, Lo Que Soy- Dementria Devonne Lovato, Who I Am- Nick Jonas And The Administration, Meraih Mimpi- J-Roks

Genre : Friendship/Romance

Rated : K+

**Lo Que Soy**

"Hahaha...Kau ini aneh ya sasuke-kun"

"Apanya yang aneh?"

"Biasanya kalau disekolah kau itu pendiam,tapi kalau sudah dirumah kau itu sangat tidak bisa diam"

"memang ya?"

sakura yang ditanyapun mengangguk sambil tersenyum

"ah,sasuke-kun sudah sore ayo kita pulang"

"nanti saja aku masih ingin berrsamamu disini"

"aku juga,tapi hari sudah mulai gelap"

"sebentar saja,kumohon"

"baiklah,tapi janji hanya sebentar"

lalu merekapun melanjutkan percakapan mereka

"sasuke-kun ayo kita pulang"

"baiklah"

merekapun berjalan dalam diam sampai sasuke pun membuka pembicaraan

"sakura,aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu"

"apa itu sasuke-kun?"

"apa kamu memiliki orang yang disukai?"

sakura yang ditanyapun hanya blushing sesaat dan menjawab pertanyaan sasuke

"ada,memangnya kenapa sasuke-kun?"

"eh,tidak aku hanya bertanya"

"eh,gerimis sasuke-kun ayo cepat nanti keburu hujan"

sakura dan sasuke pun berlari menerjang hujan tanpa disadari ada mobil yang lewat dengan cepat dan akhirnya...

"Sasuke-kun..awas!"

BRUGH

namun terlambat sasuke sudah tertabrak mobil tersebut

"Sasuke-kun"

sakura pun berlari menuju sasuke yang telah jatuh dan bersimbah darah setelah meminta pertolongan sakura pun membawa sasuke ke rumah sakit

"Sasuke-kun sadarlah,kumohon"

"Maaf nona,nona tidak boleh masuk,silahkan nona menunggu disini"

"baiklah"

sakura pun menelfon orangtua sasuke

"Halo,bisa bicara dengan ibu mikoto?"

"Oh iya,saya sendiri,ini siapa ya dan ada apa?"

"Tante ini sakura,tante sasuke..."

"sasuke kenapa sakura?"

"Sasuke kecelakaan"

"Apa...sasuke kecelakaan?"

"Iya tante tadi saat kami pulang sasuke tertabrak mobil"

"Sekarang kalian dimana?"

"Di Konoha International Hospital"

"Kalu begitu tante segera kesana,kamu tunggu tante disana ya sakura"

"Baik tante"

Ibu sasuke pun memutus sambungan telfonnya,tidak lama kemudian ibu sasuke pun sampai di rumah sakit bersama itachi kakak sasuke

"Sakura,bagaimana keadaan sasuke?"

"Aku tidak tau tante,daritadi dokter belum muncul"

Tidak lama setelah mereka menunggu dokter pun keluar

"Permisi,bisa saya bicara dengan keluarga pasien?"

"Baik dokter"

"Nyonya ini siapanya pasien?"

"Saya ibunya dok"

"Oh,kalau begitu mari ikut keruangan saya"

Ibu dan kakak sasuke pun pergi mengkuti dokter sedangkan sakura masih duduk diruang tunggu

"Dokter bagaimana keadaan anak saya?"

"Dia tidak apa-apa ibu,tapi..."

"Tapi apa dok?"

"Anak ibu hilang ingatan"

"Apa..sasuke hilang ingatan"

mikoto pun menangis dan itachi pun menenangkan ibunya yang menangis

"Tapi dok,apa ingatan adik saya bisa pulih?"

"Bisa tapi dengan jangka waktu yang mungkin akan lama"

"Oh,terimakasih dok,kalau begitu saya permisi"

dokter pun mengangguk sambil memberikan senyum tipis itachi pun mengjak ibunya untuk pulng tetapi ibunya tidak ingin pulang,dan akhirnya sakura angkat bicara

"tante,lebih baih tante pulang biar aku yang menjaga sasuke disini"

"iya bu,benar kata sakura ibu lebih baik pulang"

"TIDAK..ibu ingin menjaga sasuke"

"Disini ada sakura tante jadi tante tidak perlu mengkhawatir sasuke"

Akhirnya ibu sasuke mau ikut pulang dengan itachi,sakura pun mengantar mereka sampai lobby,setelah itachi dan ibunya pergi,sakura pun kembali ke ruang tunggu.

**2 MINGGU KEMUDIAN**

"Sasuke-kun bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?"

"Kamu siapa?"

"Aku sakura,sahabatmu"

"Aku tidak mengenalmu"

"Aku sakura,sasuke-kun,sakura..."

"Cih,merepotkan sudah ku bilang tadi aku tidakmengenal mu"

"Sasuke-kun kau...kau...kau JAHAT..."

sakura pun berlari menuju toilet dan menangis disana

"Hiks...hiks..."

"Siapa disana?"

"Hiks...hiks...hiks..."

Hinata pun dengan berani masuk kedalam toilet dan menemukan sakura yang sedang menangis

"Sakura-Chan"

"Hinata...hiks..."

"Sakura-Chan ada apa?"

"Ti..tidak ada apa-apa"

"Kalau tidak ada apa-apa mengapa sakura-Chan menangis?"

"Ah,tidak a..aku..aku tidak mena...menangis"

"Tapi tadi aku mendengar suara orang menangis"

"Oh,itu..i...itu a..aku sedang... sedang latihan drama iya latihan drama"

"Oh,yasudah aku kira tadi sakura-Chan kenapa,kalau begitu aku kembali ke kelas duluan ya"

"i..i..iya"

Hinta pun kembali ke kelas tiba-tiba

**"PERHATIAN KEPADA SELURUH SISWA KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL,KARENA UJIAN SUDAH BERAKHIR,PENGURUS OSIS MENGADAKAN PENTAS SENI BILA ADA YANG INGIN MENJADI PENGISI ACARA DI PENTAS SENI HARAP MENDAFTARKAN DIRI KEPADA KETUA OSIS TERIMA KASIH"**

"Ah,aku harus ikut mungkin dengan mendengar lagu itu sasuke-kun akan ingat siapa aku"

Sakura pun berlari menuju ruang osis akan tetapi setelah sampai disana sudah banyak siswa yang mengantri untuk mendaftarkan diri saat sakura akan mengurungkan niatnya tiba-tiba sakura merasa ada yang menepuk bahunya

"I..i..ino..."

"Cepat daftarkan dirimu sakura"

"Ta..ta..tapi"

"Oh,ayolah katanya tadi kau ingin membuat sasuke kembali ingat padamu"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau?"

"Hehe..tadi aku tidak sengaja mendengar ucapanmu saat aku lewat di belakangmu"

"Baiklah"

Sakura pun mendaftarkan dirinya diapun mendapatkan nomor urut 14,bel pulang pun berbunyi anak-anak pun berhamburan keluar gerbang bagitu pun sakura dia pulang bersama ino karena arah rumah mereka searah dan juga bersebelahan.

Sesampainya dirumah

"Aku pulang"

"Huh,ayah dan ibu belum pulang"

Sakura pun berjalan ke arah piano yang ada diruang keluarga dan ia pun mulai bernyanyi dengan iringan dari piano tersebut

Desde muy niña siempre actué  
Con timidez Con el miedo de decir  
Todo de una vez

Tengo un sueño en mí  
Que brillando está  
Lo dejaré salir  
Por fin tú sabrás

Lo que soy, es real  
Soy exactamente la que debo ser hoy  
Deja que la luz, brille en mí  
Ahora sí, sé quién soy  
No hay manera de ocultar  
Lo que siempre he querido ser  
Lo que soy 

"Yap,latihan hari ini sepertinya cukup,lagi pula masih 2 hari lagi,aku mau istirahat dulu"

Sakura pun menutup pianonya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya setelah sampai didepan kamar sakura memutar knop pintu dan membukanya lalu dia menutup dan mengunci pintu kamarnya dan sakura pun merebahkan dirinya dikasur tidak lama kemudian dia tertidur

**2 MINGGU KEMUDIAN**

"Halo semuanya saya ino dan teman saya"

"Tenten"

"Baiklah sekarang kita mulai acaranya"

"Kita sambut dengan meriah gaara,naruto,matsuri,dan hinata yang akan menyanyikan lagu meraih mimpi"

mari berlari meraih mimpi  
menggapai langit yang tinggi  
jalani hari dengan berani  
tegaskan suara hati

kuatkan diri dan janganlah kau ragu  
tak kan ada yang hentikan langkahmu

Reff : ya..ya..kita kan terus berlari  
ya..ya..tak kan berhenti di sini  
ya..ya..larilah meraih mimpi  
ya..ya..hingga nafas tlah berhenti

ku akan bertahan  
hadapi rintangan  
perlahan-lahan dan menang  
jalani hari dengan berani  
tegaskan suara hati

kuatkan diri dan janganlah kau ragu  
tak kan ada yang hentikan langkahmu

tak ada yang tak mungkin'  
bila kita yakin  
pastilah engkau dapati

Setelah lagu selesai para siswa pun membirikan tepuk tangan yang sangat meriah

"Ok,langsung saja kita panggilkan hyuuga neji yang akan menyanyikan lagu who i am"

neji pun naik ke atas panggung dan langsung menyanyi dengan diiringi gitar

I want someone to love me  
For who I am.  
I want someone to need me.  
Is that so bad?  
I want someone to love me  
For who I am.

Nothing makes sense.  
Nothing makes sense anymore.  
Nothing is right.  
Nothing is right when you're gone.  
Losing my breath.  
Losing my right to be wrong.  
I'm frightened to death.  
I'm frightened that I won't be strong.

I want someone to love me  
For who I am.  
I want someone to need me.  
Is that so bad?  
I wanna break all the madness  
But it's all I have.  
I want someone to love me  
For who I am.

I'm shaking it off.  
I'm shaking off all of the pain.  
You're breaking my heart  
Breaking my heart once again.

I want someone to love me  
For who I am.  
I want someone to need me.  
Is that so bad?  
I wanna break all the madness  
But it's all I have.  
I want someone to love me  
For who I am.

Are you gonna love me  
(yeah)  
For who I am?

I want someone to love me  
For who I am.  
I want someone to need me.  
Is that so bad?  
I wanna break all the madness  
But it's all I have.  
I want someone to love me  
For who I am.  
(yeah)  
Who I am.

**SKIP TIME**

"Ya,sekarang kita tampilkan haruno sakura"

Desde muy niña siempre actué  
Con timidez Con el miedo de decir  
Todo de una vez

"Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar lagu itu"

Tengo un sueño en mí  
Que brillando está  
Lo dejaré salir  
Por fin tú sabrás

"Tapi kapan aku mendengarnya"

Lo que soy, es real  
Soy exactamente la que debo ser hoy  
Deja que la luz, brille en mí  
Ahora sí, sé quién soy  
No hay manera de ocultar  
Lo que siempre he querido ser  
Lo que soy 

"Atau mungkin dia memang sahabatku?"

Sabes lo que es estar  
En esta oscuridad  
Con un sueño de alcanzar  
Ser estrella y brillar  
Si parece estar  
Tan lejos hoy de aquí  
Tengo que creer  
En mí  
Solo así sabré

"Tidak..aku tidak pernah memiliki sahabat seperti dia"

Lo que soy, es real  
Soy exactamente la que debo ser hoy  
Deja que la luz, brille en mí  
Ahora sí, sé quién soy  
No hay manera de ocultar  
Lo que siempre he querido ser  
Lo que soy

"Ta..tapi ah iya di..dia dia sakura"

Sasuke pun berlari ke atas panggung dan menyambar mic yang dipegang ino dan dia pun ikut bernyanyi

Eres esa voz que habita en mí  
Por eso estoy cantando  
Quiero encontrarte  
Voy a encontrarte

Eres lo que falta en mi  
Canción dentro de mí  
Quiero encontrarte  
Voy a encontrarte

Lo que soy, es real  
Soy exactamente la que debo ser hoy  
Deja que la luz, brille en mí  
No hay manera de ocultar  
Lo que siempre he querido ser  
Lo que soy  
Lo que soy

Ahora sí, sé quién soy  
No hay manera de ocultar  
Lo que siempre he querido ser  
Lo que soy 

Setelah lagu selesai sakura pun lari menuju sasuke dan langsung memeluknya tanpa sasuke sadari ternyata dia juga membalas pelukan sakura dan tiba-tiba dia berkata

"Sakura..I love you"

"I love you too"

semua murid pun memberikan tepuk tangan yang sangat meriah.

Akhirnya selesai juga fic pertamaku yang aneh,ga jelas,ancur,dll. idenya tiba-tiba aja datang pas lagi dengerin lagu demi lovato yang LO QUE SOY dan jadilah fic ga jelas ini.

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


End file.
